


Fallout: Aloha

by Me_Want_Moo_Moo



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Want_Moo_Moo/pseuds/Me_Want_Moo_Moo





	1. Chapter 1

6/14/2279

 

11:57 AM

Temperature: 81°

Sunrise: 5:50 AM

Sunset: 7:15 PM

 

My name is Daniel Kalani; I’m twenty-Three, the eldest kid of James Kalani, the head scientist at Moku-o-loe or Coconut Island for the white men, the main use of Coconut Island is making Stimpaks, Med-X, Rad Away, and Rad-X, we also have a small Pineapple farm on the north side of our tiny island.  We have a population of fifteen (I will only list the important people):

  * Ailani Kaʻanāʻanā, 79, She’s basically our village elder
  * Kale Kaʻanāʻanā, 55, Ailani’s son
  * Brian Kama, 39, the islands head of security
  * Leilani Kahale, 31, right hand woman to my father in the lab
  * James Kalani, 52, leader of the Coconut Island Laboratory and my dad
  * Kailani Kalani, 50, my mum
  * Michael Moraine, 47, the white owner of our little Pineapple farm
  * Karen Moraine, 44, the white wife of Michael
  * Violet Moraine, 16, the goth eldest daughter of Michael & Karen
  * Taryn Moraine, 15, the younger sister of Violet
  * Daniel “Danny” Kalani, 23, me, best friend of Violet & Taryn



Well we used to have twenty but we had a mini revolt against the Moraine family for being white so our security force exiled Jay Māhoe and his four other racists.  On the main land of O’ahu there are two different types of raiders; the normal ones (Whites and Asians) and kaiāleʻale (Native Hawaiians who hate anyone that’s not Hawaiian), Well to make long story short Jay requested to have the ferry sent to our pier on the main land at the Hawaii Institute of Marine Science, Kale thinking that he wanted to apologize to the Moraines, he sent the ferry but as the ferryman, Ken, docked Jay exposed himself as the leader of a kaiāleʻale group and twenty armed men including Jay forced Ken to our little port and took all of our guns, caps, food, and medical supplies.  Our main ally is the Asian settlement at the old Byodo-In Temple and the Asian cemetery, Valley of The Temples, came for our weekly trade on Wednesday, yesterday but we need supplies now we can’t wait till next Wednesday so Kale requested that Brian, Ryan (one of our five soldiers), me, and yes Kale got tired of Violet moping around acting depressed so he is forcing us to take her along.

 

2:13 PM

Temperature: 88°

      Violet is this Goth white girl with a cute face and has blonde hair with the bottom part and her bangs drip dyed black.  Well anywho enough about her, it will take an hour and twenty-five minutes to walk the 3.8 mile walk to The Valley of The Temples, we don’t have cars and trucks unlike the Asians. It’s too damn hot to be walking I wish Jay hadn’t have taken our fucking radio we managed to make it to the old Pre-War He’eia Elementary School when we were ambushed by Jay and his men, during the Ambush tragically Brian and Ryan were killed, I managed to lose sight of Violet and get into a hand to hand fight with Jay after he disarmed me of my combat knife and threw it into a nearby overgrown bush and to be honest I was beaten to a pulp, blood was everywhere thinking I was the last survivor I was just about to let go when I heard Jay let out a loud groan and fell off of me. Apparently Violet was hiding in that bush and stabbed him in his lower back; I grabbed his Colt Python out of its holster.

2:53 PM

Violet, bless her heart and I love her to this day with all of her strength, she put my right arm over her shoulders and damn near dragged me in to the jungle before the rest of Jay’s kaiāleʻale caught up to us.  I was going in and out of consciousness, my blood soaking and staining Violet’s grey tank top and white pants we managed after what seemed like an hour in that very dense jungle we reached the edge of the Valley of The Temple’s, I remember Violet setting me down against a tree and grabbed the Python from me and started screaming help and fired a couple rounds in the air but before help could come I blacked out.


	2. For What It's Worth

6/14/2279

 

8:17 PM

Temperature: 73°

 

            I awoke to two women speaking what I assume was Chinese applying fresh bandages and a Stimpak, David Nishimura, the leader of the Valley of the Temples settlement joked saying “That would be eleven thousand bottle caps ha ha I kid, don’t worry we sent our soldier’s to clear out the elementary school only ten raiders there killed them but we did find a Chem addict that followed us back here, she claims her name is Alexandra Tkachenko.”  As he said her she shambled in and he said to her “Back, go back to the couch I left you on, you little druggie!” as he swatted at her.  “You three are going to stay overnight because it will safer for my men to drive you three back”.

 

6/15/2279

 

8:00 AM

Temperature: 78°

 

            They only had one bed so Violet and I had to share it hell they actually locked Alexandra in the broom closet, overnight a rainstorm blew in and as I write this it’s a steady down pour but at least the rain is warm.  One of the Asian militiamen pulled up in a faded black 1965 Chryslus Suburban, the driver sad “Don’t worry sir this baby has a rebuilt 454 V8, 555 Horsepower, nothing the raiders have can catch her.”  Violet and Aleksandra climbed into the backseat we started to drive down the hilly road in The Valley of the Temples when we noticed Alexandra licking her window, I was trying to slap her to get her to stop she started to cry loudly, the driver reached in the Suburban’s center console and pulled out a bag of Sugar Babies an tossed them back to her forcing her to stop crying.

As we pulled on to the Kahekii Highway and headed south the driver starts to say “David wanted to make sure our brothers in arms so in addition to the of twenty own soldiers indefinitely stationed there he is gifting you thirteen firearms and a thousand rounds of each ammo it takes” he then proceeds to hand me a legal document that lists them all and proceeds to crank up the radio which is playing Hey Joe by Jimi Hendrix, here’s the list:

 

  * M16A4: 1,000 rounds of 5.56
  * Type 99 rifle Arisaka: 1,000 rounds of 7.7×58mm Arisaka
  * XM16E1: 5.56
  * FN FAL: 1,000 rounds of 7.62x54mm
  * Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle: 5.56
  * Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle: 5.56
  * AK-101: 5.56
  * Stevens Model 520-30 Trench Shotgun: 1,000 12 Gauge shotshells
  * AUG A3: 5.56
  * M1917 Enfield: 1,000 rounds of .30-06
  * M1 Garand: .30-06
  * M16A1: 5.56
  * M14: 7.62x54mm



I looked up from the list to see the Suburban’s Speedometer was clocking us in at 110 Miles per Hour blasting down the Kahekii Highway, the driver whom now told us his name, Kenji, reached back into the center console and pulled out the Colt Python and handed it back to me saying “I wanted you to have your handgun back, also I snuck out 300 rounds of .357 magnum, that should be good for about fifty reloads.”  Maybe you should slow down because of the rain and all he said was relax my baby has off road tires.”  Then he started to sing along with the radio “Yeah Darlin' go make it happen take the world in a love embrace fire all of your guns at once and explode into space” with his Japanese accent.

            He looked down to light his cigarette when out of nowhere one hundred yards ahead of us a burning Chryslus Corvega rolled out of the jungle on the west side of the Kahekii Highway.  Kenji for some odd reason threw his cigarette in to the back seat landing on Alexandra’s green pre-war dress and jesus titty fucking Christ did she wash that dress in gasoline? Because there was a bright flash and her dress was engulfed in flames, Alexandra is screaming in Russian, Kenji just drove through an abandoned house at sixty miles per hour to avoid an ambush but luckily Violet was able to rip Alexandra’s dress off and throw it out of the suburban, thank god that Violet and Alexandra were uninjured but now Alexandra is completely nude now. After a quick detour through a neighborhood we made it safe sans the Suburban’s windshield which is now covered in spider web cracks because of the poor house we payed a visit to.


	3. Hail to the king, baby

6/15/2279

 

8:30 AM

Temperature: 78°

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 200 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * 10 Stimpaks
  * Keys to a 1962 Studebaker Champ pick truck



 

The Valley of the Temples were nice enough to give us a dark green 1962 Studebaker Champ, Studebaker was a poor man’s car company that was owned by Chryslus before the bombs dropped, pretty interesting if I say so. Any who I am Coconut Island’s very own scavenger, my first mission is to clear and scavenge the houses next to our main land pier; 46-35 Lilipuna Rd - 46-13 Lilipuna Rd.  Alexandra took the leaves from Hapu'u fern tree and made a grass skirt and picked up good sized stick and is just running around our little island topless and acting like a Native American, I walked out of the Island’s housing building into the warm rain to my Champ, to discover that Alexandra in Jet high found a black sharpie and wrote “друг” on the passenger side of my trucks bed and I heard her running past me so I backhanded her to the ground and she just laid there in the mud crying in Soviet.

      “GOOOOOOD MORNING O’AHU, this is you oh so beautiful DJ Jessica O’Brien broadcasting to you from the control tower on Ford Island, here’s Gimme Shelter by The Stones” I drove to our little port and drove onto the ferry and in no time I was on the main land, I turned onto Lilipuna Road and instantly arrived at 46-13 Lilipuna Rd.  I backed into its steep winding drive way and noticed this address has two houses on it.

      It took me almost an hour to search the first house and here’s that houses haul:

  * Plenty of food
  * A M1911 .38
  * 10 rounds of .38



PATHETIC! These rich fucks couldn’t afford more stuff? I mean no nuke ever hit Hawaii, we are overgrown and 80 % of our population died over time. Well let’s move on to the house at that bottom of the drive way but first lemme explain that us native Hawaiians believe that ghouls are humans that are possessed by demons like that one pre-war movie where that handsome guy takes his girlfriend, Linda to a cabin in Tennessee and has to kill her and has to cut off his hand and replace it with a chainsaw. SO LETS FUCK THIS EVIL RAW I opened the front door slowly and it was silent so I just walked down the hall way and when I reached the entrance of the Living room when all of the sudden a female ghoul grabs the barrel of my FN FAL and throws it out of a window then she picks me up and throws me across the room causing me to crash through the coat closet door and just my luck there was a Remington double barrel 12 gauge shotgun and said “Yo, she-bitch! Let's go!”

I killed her in four shots, I cut her head off and ran chicken wire through her ears and wired her to the bull bar on the front of my truck.  Sorry for this short journal entry, I’ll do more later that fight took a lot out of me, Danny out.


End file.
